One Cloudy Day: A Journey into the Chaos Theory
by Jhs Rockerbaby
Summary: Idea goes along with the theory of the Butterfly Effect. What if on the day Bella and her friends are supposed to go to La Push, the weather becomes cloudy? How can one cloudy day affect the entire story that is so well known? Story from Edward's POV
1. Chapter 1

One Cloudy Day: A Journey into the Chaos Theory

BY: JhsRockerbaby

Author's note:

_Does the flap of a butterfly's wings in Brazil set off a tornado in Texas_? The paper introduces the Butterfly effect. I thought about this for a little while and then wondered, "Could one cloudy day forever change the story of Twilight?" I decided to take a small change in the weather, and see what I could change with it. I chose the day Bella is to go to La Push with Mike and friends. If it were supposed to be cloudy, with a chance of rain, what would change? This will be from Edward's point of view. Things are changing all ready!

As always, reviews are appreciated. Read my author's note at the bottom. I have a question for the public.

On with the story

One Cloudy Day: A journey into the Chaos Theory

Chapter 1: Invitation

I sat in my car. The bell would be ringing soon and I knew my family would be outside waiting for their ride. I hit the back button on my CD player, and replayed Claire de Lune, for the fourth time. I shut my eyes and reflected back on my recent conversation with Bella.

"So are you going, this Saturday, I mean." Bella looked a little less faint. I could still hear Newton's mind cursing me for being the one that walked away with Bella. I smiled. It was purely ironic that I would be attracted to the one human that would get sick at the SMELL of blood.

"Where are you all going, exactly?" I wondered aloud. I had heard her group thinking about a trip to First Beach. I felt torn. I wanted to be with Bella, but I couldn't go to First Beach. That would violate the agreement we had with the natives. I was also not as thrilled about going around Mike and all of his friends.

"We were planning on going to First Beach," Bella started. I had started thinking up ways to turn her down without it sounding like I didn't want to be with her. "But, the weather report said that it was supposed to be cloudy, and a small chance of rain. At any rate, it would be too cold to enjoy the water, so Angela suggested we go camping. A little rain won't hurt a camping trip." She sucked in her breath, and held it, as if she were embarrassed about talking so fast.

"Did they say where they would be camping?" I asked, a slim glimmer of hope starting to show.

"Mike had mentioned the woods on the other side of town. He kept talking about an old legend about wolves at La Push, the size of bears. He doesn't want to take chances." She smiled. "Will you please go?" I smirked. Her facial expression was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was so inviting.

"I don't think I was really invited." I added, pushing my luck, just to see her expression. "I don't think Mike would like it if I crashed your party." She shook her head, her hair swishing behind her.

"Mike, shmike, I invited you." She looked determined. "You said we could be friends, as one friend to another, join us." I had to admit, she was very convincing.

"I had planned on going camping with my brother this weekend, but I think he may understand." I wondered if Emmet would really understand that I was declining our bear hunting trip, to go camping with humans. Probably not. "But on one condition." I added. She looked up, wearily.

"What?" She asked.

"I get to pick you up and drive you there. I don't mean to offend you, but I don't have a lot of faith in your car." She turned red, I held my breath, the blood had rushed to her face, and I could smell it, even though I was trying not to breath. She nodded, and her color returned to normal.

"Deal."

There was a tapping at the window. I snapped my head toward the passenger side door. It was Alice.

"Edward, snap out of it and open the door!" She called. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet weren't far behind her. I unlocked the doors and they all got into the car.

"Woah, did you eat that Swan girl and dispose of the body?" Emmet asked, looking around the car.

"She's been in here, just recently." Jasper confirmed, covering his nose and looking down, embarrassed.

"She got sick during biology, and I offered to drive her home." I defended. Rosalie rolled the window down a little, letting Bella's scent escape.

"Talk about tempting fate." She mumbled.

"I think I have a hold of myself, now." I added, looking behind me, to stare at her in the rearview mirror.

"I'll take her truck to her." Alice smiled warmly, from the passenger side. She seemed the most supportive. "and I packed your bags." I looked at her, questioningly.

"For the camping trip." She stated, matter-of-factly. Emmet looked up.

"We don't need anything for our camping trip." He laughed. "I think your visions are a tad bit off, little sis." Alice looked over at me, ready for me to drop the news.

"Actually, Emmet, I made plans this weekend. I was wondering if we could postpone our grizzly hunt until next weekend." I watched Emmet form a small pout.

"What are you doing that's more fun than our traditional grizzly hunt?"

"Bella invited me to join her group in a camping trip." I replied. Everyone in the car was silent at least, outwardly. I heard laughter from Emmet and Rosalie, concern was screaming from Jasper, and Alice was bouncing. She was planning on shopping for clothes that go with the trip. But she had all ready seen the vision of me accepting the trip.

"Before you even ask, Edward, I see about 97.8 percent chance of you not hurting Bella. Well, hurting her more than what she usually does. She'll trip over your leg, stumble over a root, trying to catch up with you, and there's a 79% chance that she falls into the stream. There is also a good chance Mike says something and you either knock him into a tree or into the stream, depending upon when he does or says this stupid thing." Emmet and Rosalie laughed again.

_ And there is almost a 100% chance that you tell her about us. _Alice looked at me. She was thinking her last thought, to keep Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper in the dark. I made up my mind to ask her what she means. Once my mind is made up, she sees the vision of me asking. She can then tell me in her mind. We have a lot of silent conversations this way.

_She will either come fairly close to guessing it, and you tell her. Or you feel she is in danger and expose yourself. Either way, I see with almost 100% certainty that she will know about our family, and soon. Does that mean I'm finally allowed to be her friend?_ Alice looked at me and smiled. I gave her a small nod. She widened her smile, showing her teeth, and she looked out the window. She turned around to Emmet and glared.

"Do that, Emmet, and you will expose your secret to all of the campers. No normal human can run that fast, nor can they climb a tree that fast, especially holding on to someone by their underwear. I see a lot of kids getting scared and there will then be a lot of angry parents questioning Carlisle." Alice let Carlisle's name hang in the air, like a threat. I had heard Emmet, making silent plans to do something at the camping trip, now I hear him mumbling about his sister not allowing him to have any fun.

I returned home, and told Carlisle and Esme of my plan to go camping with Bella and the others. Carlisle smiled and nodded. Esme was jubilant.

"You must really care for her." Esme sighed as she hugged me. I honestly hadn't crossed that bridge. "When do we get to meet her? Will you bring her around the house? Do we need to go shopping for human food?" Esme was excited. I laughed. Esme almost made it sound like I was bringing home a pet.

"I'm not sure how I feel about her, yet. But I can bring her over to the house to officially meet you before we go to Newton's family store. Would that be all right?" I asked. I heard Esme worry about making breakfast. "Don't worry. She will eat before I bring her over." Esme smiled gratefully, and she vowed to start watching Food Network more. Alice dashed down stairs to join us.

"Did you tell them about the trip to Seattle yet?" She asked innocently. She knew I hadn't. That omniscient pixie just wanted to see Carlisle's expression. Carlisle looked concerned.

"A solo trip with Bella, in your car, for at least an hours drive?" Carlisle sounded like a concerned parent. Except, he wasn't worried about Bella and me going too far, or getting lost, he was concerned I would kill her. I nodded.

"Alice doesn't seem to see anything wrong. I am just making sure she doesn't get hurt on her trip. She has a tendency to trip over nothing. I just hope her driving isn't as bad." I smiled, a little unsure if Carlisle would approve.

"I trust your judgment, son. I'm just really glad we will get to officially meet this girl that has you acting so…" He searched for the word that would offend me less. "giddy."

"Can I officially meet her too? I could take her shopping and we could get outfits for her camping trip." Alice was almost shaking with joy. She was about to get a life sized doll she could dress up. A doll that was much slower than her vampire siblings and husband. Bella would be an easy shopping target.

"How about if we have her sit with us during lunch?" I asked. Alice shook her head.

"We'll sit with her and her friends. It'll be less scary for her, and Emmet replaced you with Jasper, and Rosalie doesn't want to go to school and sit with humans. So, it will just be us at school tomorrow." She stated. Alice had a habit of being a bit over bearing. I laughed. I honestly had never felt so excited about a trip in my entire life.

~*~  
This is my attempt at an upbeat, fun Twilight story. I LOVED writing Cold Moon, but it was heavier. This seems more relaxed and fun. I would love ideas on what could change. I kind of plan to pull in some wolves, probably just Sam. I also want your opinion. Should Edward knock Mike into a tree or into a stream? OR does anyone have any other suggestions. I like listening to them.


	2. Chapter 2

One Cloudy Day: A Journey into the Chaos Theory

Chapter 2: Premonitions

Thank you for all the great reviews! I had to take a somber moment for this chapter. I think it turned out great. Thanks for all the input. Please keep up the suggestions.

~*~  
Chapter 2

The night dragged by. It was finally late enough that I knew Bella would be asleep. I once came close to entering her room, only to find her still awake, studying. This time; I walked by her house and noticed that all of the lights were off. I quickly crawled in through her window and sat in the rocking chair. This was my nightly routine. I'm not sure what I had planned to accomplish. The first time I had entered, I had, for a brief second, worried that I was going to enter her room and kill her. But I had sat there the first night and watched her sleep. I have continued to do so since. The first night she had said my name. I froze, fearing that she had seen me, but she then rolled over and mumbled something else. Now, watching her sleep was like me sleeping also. I felt relaxed and my mind was free to roam. I found myself thinking of my mother, or my old life, before Carlisle. Tonight was no exception. She rolled over in her bed and knocked her blanket off onto the floor. Without thinking, I walked over and picked up the blanket and put it over her. She snuggled into the blanket and smiled. I smiled back at her. The pain in my throat was noticeable, but not as searing as it had been when I first met her. I knew that I would need to hunt before the camping trip, or I might end up hurting someone. Her hair had fallen into her eyes while she slept. I gently brushed the hairs away from her face. She flinched and shivered at my touch. Then she buried herself deeper into her covers. I pulled my hand back and was prepared to escape at a moments notice, but she stayed asleep. She actually had a normal response to my touch. I smiled, despite myself. Bella had human instincts. I wonder why she doesn't ignore my family, like the rest of the students. I decided that I had better not chance it anymore. I might as well go hunting, and then back to the house.

"How was the people watching?" Emmet joked as soon as I walked into the room. Jasper smiled as he walked by. Carlisle stayed in his study but I could hear his mind, loud and clear.

_Edward, could you please meet me in the study? _I walked upstairs and into the study. Carlisle was looking at some files on his desk.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. I knew where the conversation was going. Carlisle looked up from his seat.

"I did. How is Bella, this evening?" He asked, nonchalantly. I nodded. He was going to take the round about approach.

"She's all right." I responded. "She's still breathing." He smiled.

"I just want you to be careful. You've mentioned that you almost lost control when you first saw her. I do not want you doing something you would regret." I sighed.

"Being around her is easier, if I don't spend too much time away from her. The longer I am away from her, the more painful her scent is." It was a partial truth. Being away from her did make her smell more inviting, but I stay around her at night to get a break from the eternal day. I didn't know how to explain the peace I get from watching her sleep. My silence must have conveyed what I was thinking. Carlisle stood up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Just be careful. If Chief Swan or Bella catch you in her room, our family would probably have to move. Your sister has conveyed to this family how much she hates moving, and what she would do to anyone that causes us to move before you graduate." Rosalie still hasn't completely forgiven Jasper for almost attacking a boy four years ago.

"I'll be careful." I agreed. I walked outside of the study to be met by Alice, who was waiting outside the door for me. She was leaning against the door frame, trying to look blasé.

"I don't get it." She started talking to no one in particular, even though I knew the conversation was for me. She continued. "Why can't you leave her alone? You've ignored a lot of female vampires, and as far as I can remember, you won't talk to any student in our schools unless spoken to, or unless you're assigned to work with them." I shrugged.

"It's the strangest thing. Ever since I had thought about killing her, I have had the urge to protect her, almost like I want to make up for being a monster." Alice nodded. She debated how she wanted to word what she was going to say.

"Edward, ever since I saw you telling Bella about our family, I have seen three futures for Bella. The first future, I see her turning into one of us." I could see the pictures flash though Alice's mind. I grimaced. Bella was beautiful. She was pale and her eyes were the startling red newborn color. I quickly made up my mind to never change her, but the vision didn't change. I didn't like where this was going. "I also see her being drained, but not by you." She added. "I think it might have something to do with the small coven of nomads that are heading towards Forks." I could see Bella in a hospital bed, with a couple bags of blood hooked up to her, but her body was so weakened. I shook my head. I won't let that happen.

"What's the third future?" I asked, hoping it was better than the first two. Alice looked up, confused.

"I'm not exactly sure. I see you two together, then something happens. I don't really know what." I saw a quick glance of Jasper running inside the house, then Alice blacked it out with an image of me, in the woods with her. I kiss her on the head and leave. There was something about Jasper in her vision, she was protecting. Alice loves Jasper and works harder than anyone to help him control his thirst. "You love her, and she loves you, but you leave her. She curls up on the ground in the woods and stays there. I see her in a sickly comatose state, and then she disappears?" Alice turned the last prophecy into a question. I could see her vision of Bella go white.

"That's strange, Alice. What is it?" I asked. She shook her head vigorously.

"I don't know. I can't figure out why my vision of her would go white." Alice frowned.

"I'm not going to turn her, Alice. I wouldn't wish this life on anyone." I admitted.

"Well, you don't want her to die, either. And I'm sure her future going white isn't a good option. You're over looking a very important part to my visions," She pointed out. "She loves you. She will want to be like us. She is all right with you being who you are, and I think you are too connected to her now to leave her. I don't really think you could stay away from her." She accused. Alice and I had wandered back towards her room. She turned to walk in, and she stopped. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked. I looked at her and smiled. She knew I would say yes.

"Give that Mike Newton kid a hard time. I didn't like the thoughts he has about Bella, any more than you do. And I do not like the futures he entertains about her either." She grew brooding. "No one thinks such grotesque things about my future best friend and gets away with it." She turned friendly again. She smiled a bright smile and giggled. "Goodnight Edward." And she shut the door.

~*~

Next Chapter: Friday before the trip. I had to add this chapter in. I wanted to explain Edward a little bit. I know everyone's read the book, but I don't like that Edward looks like a stalker. I didn't include the other Cullens as much yet. I'll get there. I have Alice in the story a lot because the story is from Edward's point of view and I believe that he and Alice have a very strong bond. Their powers help them communicate secretly, and Alice is always the most supportive of Bella. I'm still taking suggestions about Mike getting pushed into a stream or a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a bit longer, so I hope that makes up for me not posting as often. Stupid school.

One Cloudy Day

Chapter 3: Lunch

School seemed to drag by. My first class was never ending. Second hour was a lecture, and I was pretty sure I was the only one awake during the entire thing. By the time fifth period rolled around, I was sure time had stopped. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, I was gone. I was in a hurry to get to lunch. This was another first in my life. I met Alice and she insisted that we walk in a little late.

"If we sit at their table first, they might just move. Kids are strange that way." She reasoned. I watched Bella walk by. She looked up and smiled. Her heart started to quicken. Alice smiled and gave me a nudge. "We'll join Bella, and follow her to her table." We walked up behind Bella, who was standing in line.

"Feeling better?" I asked. She looked startled and turned.

"Yes, much. I'll be all right as long as Mr. Banner doesn't do any more blood typing." Alice shook her head.

"He's finished for the semester." She stated. Bella cocked her head.

"Alice took Mr. Banner's class earlier today." I lied, trying to cover for Alice. Bella nodded. I hoped she would let it drop. Bella is very observational; she seems to catch all of my slip ups. Alice playfully smacked my chest.

"Sorry, my brother can be a bit rude at times." She looked up at me with innocent eyes, then back to Bella. "My name is Alice Cullen, I'm Edward's sister." She paused. "He's told us so much about you Bella, I'm sure we're going to be best of friends" Alice sounded just short of ecstatic.

"It's nice to meet you." She mumbled walking through the line. She picked up a soda.

"Not hungry?" I asked. She shook her head. I started putting food onto my plate. I grabbed a salad and a pizza, and then I picked up a cookie. She looked at me, puzzled.

"You need to eat. I don't want you fainting in biology again." She looked down at my plate.

"I can pay for that." She added grabbing at the salad. I stopped her.

"It's the least I can do for being rude to you a few days ago." I quickly handed my card to the cafeteria lady.

"Where are your other siblings?" Bella asked looking at our table.

"Hunting. Well, except Rosalie. She and Esme are setting up the lake house." Alice chimed in. "Edward and I wanted to finish school today."

"So you're sitting by yourselves today?" She must be able to read minds. That was exactly what we were hoping she'd ask.

"Actually, we were wondering if we could sit with you, at your table." I asked. "Unless there's no room, that's perfectly fine." Bella shook her head.

"We have plenty of room." She walked over towards her table, with us right behind her. She weaved around a table, almost taking a spill. I can't help but notice how completely different Alice and Bella are. Alice could dance around the tables, blindfolded, whereas Bella almost needs a Seeing Eye dog to help her.

Lunch was different. Bella ate some of my salad, and Alice had cunningly given away most of her food to Tyler and Mike. Bella eyed my pizza.

"Are you not hungry? You never seem to eat." Mike looked over and took this as his opportunity to get a dig in.

"Are you on a diet, Cullen?" He laughed at his own joke. I made a face.

"It honestly looks like something we dissected in Biology. I don't see how people can eat this pizza. It looks unappetizing." Bella offered to share her salad and I declined. The group broke into small conversations amongst themselves.

_Wow, that's the most I've heard Edward Cullen say in one sitting. _Tyler thought. Lauren shifted her weight.

_This Bella is so special because she's new, crap is getting old. Even EDWARD CULLEN is hanging around her_. Angela was talking to Alice. Alice was planning a shopping trip with Angela and Bella.

_I don't think I could afford all of these stores she's mentioning. _ Angela thought. _The Cullens must be really well off. Alice is talking as if she doesn't wear clothes more than once. Maybe I'll just go and follow her and Bella around and talk._ I made up my mind to warn Alice that the students here are not as wealthy as we are. She looked up at me and nodded. She leaned in close to Angela and whispered.

"Don't worry about money. It's my treat." Alice continued to outline the shopping trip with Bella and Angela. Lauren and Jessica were trying to get Mike and Tyler's attention off of us, and back on to them.

_I wonder if I should ask Bella out during prom, after we get there or maybe before, in my car._ Tyler was working out the fine points to his plan.

_Bella looks sexy today. I'll be the macho survivalist during our camping trip, since I've camped in those woods forever. I'll see if I can't talk her into a personal rendezvous at the creek for a little skinny dipping._ Mike smiled at his fantasy and I clenched my teeth, and fought back the urge kick his chair out from under him.

_If this Bella thing goes south, maybe I could talk to Dr. Cullen and have him adopt me. Then I could hook up with Alice. She's got a cute body. I bet since the Cullens are all dating, they probably share rooms. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen might even encourage it. Then there's Eddie, I bet he's gay. They just haven't found a guy to adopt for him yet_. Mike continued to think stupid thoughts. All these thoughts of his are not healthy for me or him. I'll tell Jasper of Mike's thoughts. Jasper could intimidate him and make him scared enough to wet his pants in the cafeteria. Mike wouldn't even know what was scaring him. I smiled. Alice started laughing, her little bell laugh. Bella and Angela looked at her confused.

_Stop it Edward. Don't plan things like that when I'm talking to people that don't know me that well. _She continued to giggle.

"Sorry I just had a random thought." She giggled and continued with her conversation.

Lunch went by too fast. I thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Bella. I didn't get to talk to her as much as I wanted, but I did get to see her and I was in close proximity of her. Biology was one big blood typing quiz. Mr. Banner did not approve of his students missing the class, so he had a quiz, to test us over. Bella gave me a reassuring smile.

"Good thing I studied this." She whispered as Mr. Banner started handing out the tests. "Will you be okay?" She asked, concerned. I then remembered that I was not in class either. I nodded and started to take the quiz. Bella and I both finished the quiz early, but we were not allowed to talk. When the bell finally rang; Newton was loyally waiting to walk her to her next class. He thinks that as long as he saves her from walking with me, she won't do something weird and invite me on the camping trip. I gave Bella a smile and a small wave as she left. I walked outside of my class in time to run into Alice. She smiled and put something in my hand. I lifted the item up and looked at it. It was an old spark plug. I raised my eyebrow as she walked by casually.

"Early birthday present," She replied, letting her laugh follow behind.

I placed the spark plug in my pocket and pondered over why Alice would give it to me. My omniscient sister can be annoying especially when she's so cryptic. Alice has a talent for keeping me confused. Throughout the last hour, I tried to read her vision, but she kept me out. She kept singing a song about a duck at a lemonade stand. How Alice knew all of those annoying kid songs, I'll never know. I let my mind reading venture out to the gym. I could see Bella in the other students' minds. Lauren kept wondering if Bella was pretending to be clumsy. Mike was trying his hardest to come to her rescue every time. I will give it to Mike, he works hard to pursue her. I followed Mike's mind into the locker room. He was bragging with a boy in the locker room.

I de-_aired her tire today. She will need a ride home, and guess who will be able to save her? Me._ He laughed with the boy who gave him a high five. I felt a growl growing in my chest.

I was at the edge of my seat. I was going to find Bella before she could get to her truck. The bell rang, and I was out of my seat and urgently heading to the door. I hated being stuck in the hallway. Everyone would notice if I dashed over to the gym, so I had to walk at a human's pace. By the time I was at the gym, Bella and Mike was all ready outside. Bella had seen her tire and accepted the ride home in mike's car. I walked quickly. I didn't want to miss them, I could still intervene. Mike had shut her door and turned in time to see me. He smiled smugly.

_Not this time Cullen!_ He thought, taunting me. He shut his door and stuck the key into the ignition. He turned the key and nothing. His smile faltered. He turned the key again, and then again. Still the engine wouldn't turn over. He opened his door and popped the hood. Bella stepped out, Mike was in utter disbelief. I couldn't help but to let out a short laugh. Alice saved me, yet again. I stuck my hand in my pocket and felt the spark plug.

"Having car troubles?" I tried to sound innocent. Mike glared at me.

"No, I got it." He sounded confident, but from his mind, I could tell he was utterly lost.

"Would you like a ride?" I asked, offering the invitation to both of them. Bella smiled. Mike shook his head.

"I need to fix my car. It shouldn't be long." He was debating on offering to take Bella to dinner, just to get her to stay.

"I honestly better go, Mike. I promised Char- I mean, dad, that I would have dinner ready for him when he got home. I'm sorry." Mike gave me a scowl. He softened his features and turned to Bella.

"All right, but I will see you tomorrow, right?" He asked, almost desperately. She nodded.

"I wouldn't miss tomorrow for anything." Mike walked over and gave her a quick, and very awkward hug. I felt my hands clench, she turned to walk towards my Volvo. She looked at my clenched hand and smiled. Bella had, once again, saw me slip up. I was not supposed to be jealous. I composed myself, and let my hand relax. I passed Mike and smiled. I stuck my hand out to shake his.

"Good luck on the car." Mike refused to shake it. I took my other hand from my pocket and threw the spark plug to him. He clumsily caught it. "I think this might help." I turned to catch up with Bella. Alice was at the door when I got there.

"Don't worry, drive Bella home. I'll walk. It's not that far." She offered. I thanked her and made up my mind to go shopping with her and Bella. She smiled. "No, thank you!" She replied as she walked towards the woods. Bella nervously got into my car and I had the engine started when Mike put two and two together and was wondering how I got his spark plug.

Bella looked relieved to be in the car.

"Do you have everything ready for the camping trip tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded, trying to slow my driving down. I knew it scared her when I drove fast.

"Alice packed it for me, she is an unstoppable force." I laughed, "I'm also bringing a tent." Bella shook her head.

"Mike said he'd take care of that, since his parents own the store, you don't have to weigh yourself down."

"Don't worry. I won't weigh myself down. I just don't really trust that Newton kid." I thought back to him deflating her tires and clenched my hands on the steering wheel.

"Don't worry about him, he's just… well, Mike." She sighed. Her scent scorched my throat, but it wasn't as horrible as I remembered the first time being. The scent fit her perfectly. Almost like accepting the rose, and its thorns. I arrived at her house all too soon. I stopped the car. She shifted her weight in the seat. She was thinking of something to say.

"So, when will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"Mike wants us to be at his family's store by 9 Am. Is that okay?" She asked.

"May I pick you up earlier? My family wants to officially meet you." Her eyes snapped back to my face. Her wide eyes conveyed their surprise.

"Okay, I'll see you earlier then."

"8 AM all right, then? Would you like me to meet your dad, officially?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, he goes fishing with Billy Black of a morning; he should be gone when you get here." She looked down, then at her house. She turned to me. I opened my door and walked around to get her door. I opened it for her.

"You really, really, don't have to walk me to the door." She stammered.

"It's polite; I don't want you thinking that I'm some sort of Neanderthal." I helped her to the door, grabbing her arm and keeping her from slipping. She looked up at me gratefully. She stood at the door way with me. She looked down again. I would kill to be able to read her mind.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow… at eight?" Bella sounded unsure. She looked nervous, almost as if she expected me to throw her down the stairs.

"Eight o'clock it is then." I nodded to her and looked in her eyes. She had made up her mind on something. She took a breath and stepped towards me. I held my breath as she wrapped her arms around me in a quick embrace. I awkwardly put my arms around her in a light hug, making extra sure that I didn't touch any of her skin with my cold hands. Its one thing for her to think my clothing was cold, it was quite another for her to notice that my skin was ice cold and stone hard. I felt an unmistakable jolt of electricity pass through us. She quickly pulled away, her face, a new shade of scarlet. I must be a masochist; I couldn't help but take a breath to smell the air. Her scent was lightly on me, and her reddened cheeks made my throat feel as if I was holding a branding iron inside my mouth. But the electric jolt had my whole body feeling tingly and I couldn't deny a light headed feeling, as if the world were spinning.

"Uh, than-thank you for saving me from riding with Mike." She stuttered. She looked embarrassed. I couldn't help but feel a smile spread across my face. I felt a soft melody playing inside my head. A new song.

"Anytime." I walked to my car, resisting the urge to almost skip. I drove slowly until I turned her block, and she wouldn't see me, then I floored it.

~*~  
I always love the cute little budding romance parts. I promise the next chapter will have the camping trip.

Next chapter: Edward meets Billy Black. ..


End file.
